Heretofore there have been various types of wire support devices provided for positioning wires on roofs of buildings, houses and other structures. Particularly, a number of these prior devices have been of the type that are pounded or screwed into a supporting structure and then have a loop member at an upper end for engaging a wire and positioning it on a roof.
Some people object to these screw-in types of supports because obviously they have formed a hole through the shingles and water and other fluids can leak through the roof or structure because of the wire mounting member thereon.
Examples of prior structures in this field include an Antenna Lead Clip as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,147 that has a wire frame means that can be clipped in under a shingle to mount a wire on a vertically extending post portion, and another type of a wire mounting device is shown in Design Patent No. 250,110.
However, insofar as I am aware, there is not any good commercially available type of a wire mounting support that can be positioned on a shingled roof, for example, and be supported thereon without forming holes in the shingles or the associated support device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wire support that can be made as a unitary molded product from plastic material, if desired, and where the wire support is low in cost, but durable in construction and adapted to withstand weathering conditions for a good service life.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wire support with a flat, U-shaped base and with a support post extending perpendicularly from such base, the support post being of a size as to be received within the slot formed in the lower edge of a conventional shingle and to permit the U-shaped flat base to be received under the associated shingle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wire support device that is adapted to receive and position one or more wires therein and space the wires from the associated roof or support surface.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.